


'Far From Normal'

by misake_nai



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Astra is a sweetheart, Elyse is a mess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to family, Friendship, I will add more tags as I go, M/M, Slow Burn, Vanden isn't taking any of your shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misake_nai/pseuds/misake_nai
Summary: “Please, let me thank you properly.” Astra insists, his colourful eyes shining brightly and damn it Vanden can’t crush his hopes.“Alright.” He huffs in defeat, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I’m going to decide where to eat.”Astra nods. “That is fine with me.”
Relationships: Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	'Far From Normal'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is a college/university AU where everyone is human.  
> I will keep changing the POV.  
> This is Vanden's Pov.  
> I will hopefully gain a sense of humour while writing the next chapter.

Vanden relishes In learning history, that is one of the reasons why he chose it as his major. 

As Jocelyn would say, History is there so humans could learn and not rebate the same past mistakes.

Sadly those who do not remember the past or never bother to learn about it are condemned to repeat it.

Studying history is important because it allows us to understand our past, which in turn allows us to understand our present.

Ever since he was a child he loved it. The stories of events that happened in the past, people who had done great things and how our cultures changed over the years.

Vanden knew when he grew up he would dedicate himself to studying it.

That is what he is doing now. Also, finishing a twenty-five pages assignment. It is due at the end of next week but he wants to just cross this out of his to-do list.

The assignments the professors gave to them aren’t bad either. Vanden finds writing them fun and exciting to do, probably unlike the majority of his classmates. 

Sitting at his favourite spot in the library he ignores everything and everyone around him.

Though there wasn’t a lot to ignore since today is a weekend and no one likes to come here unless they have to. 

So the library is empty aside from a few people here and there. He liked it this way, without someone talking loudly next to him, coughing or even noisily chewing gum.

He never understood why some people couldn’t close their mouths while chewing. It isn’t a hardship to do that.

Anyway, Vanden had picked the things he needed as soon as he walked in and placed them on the table in front of him.

A few random books about the subject of his research, his notebook, several papers and finally his laptop.

He was so focused on his work he doesn’t realize it when someone seats on the same table as him until they sneeze. 

He almost jumps out of his skin at the loud noise but manages to stay firmly in his place.

He looks up to the opposite side of the table to see a man, long green hair, hazel eyes,  
a brown leather sleeveless duster coat, fingerless gloves and a white shirt that is worn half-open. 

Yeah, this is definitely someone from the art department. In other words, someone Vanden doesn’t want to mix with.

They were making eye contact and it was getting too awkward for his taste. 

“Bless you.” He says with a short nod and tries to seem friendly enough before turns back to his work.

“Oh, thank you, friend.” The stranger says pleasantly and Vanden makes a point of not looking up at him. He doesn’t want to get distracted when he is almost done.

“You seem very intelligent.” The man keeps talking clearly, not catching on to the fact that Vanden was trying to ignore him.

Vanden likes to think he is smart, after all, he has a high CGPA and he is an A-student.

He stops tipping to look back at the stranger. “I’m smart.” He says firmly.

“Then maybe you can help me!” The man leans over the table excitedly. 

“With what?” Vanden narrows his eyes at him.

The man’s smile somehow manages to grow even brighter. “How rude of my name is Verdant Astra, it’s nice to meet you!”

Vanden’s face makes a weird dance. He doesn’t want to tell this stranger his name. 

His family is well-known in this university, away from what happened to his parents last year, every single member of his family had studied here at one point.

Every single one of them was acknowledged to have accomplished something big in here or after they graduated.

In his opinion, he gets enough attention from people without his real name being involved.

He doesn’t fancy answering some art major’s questions about how his great-great grandmother managed to make a big name for herself when she was barely twenty-one.

Also, he might punch him in the face if he speaks about his parents and Vanden doesn’t want to get in trouble again.

“Renard.” He lies with ease. He had been using that name for a while now every time some random classmate wanted to speak to him.

“Well, Renard, you see I’m trying to write some paper about the early music period.” He had a sheepish smile on his face. “But I’m not sure what book to look for.”

The music major then.

“Did you try to ask at the front desk?” Vanden raises an eyebrow at him.

“I did, but there was no one there.” He pointed over his shoulder. Strangely enough, no one was there. 

Vanden rolled his eyes and got up. “Get up, let us see what I can do.” he orders and the man - Astra- nods excitedly at him.

The smile on his face almost blinded Vanden. 

Astra gets up, picks up his bag before following Vanden with a bounce in his steps. They reach the empty front desk and knock loudly on the wood. “Excuse me!”

Astra jerks next to him, not expecting him to call out like that. The green-haired man fumbles with his hands. “Maybe I should just come later?”

“There is no need for that, they are properly in the backroom looking through some new books or something, it would be fine to ask them a quick question.” Vanden pins him with his a sharp look. “Their job is to help, so we aren’t causing any trouble by asking for it.”

Astra shyly nods and when he looks sure enough of himself Vanden knocks on the desk again. “Excuse me!” he calls a little louder this time and he gets an answer.

“A moment please!” The answer comes from the backroom, as Vanden had suspected.

He looks at Astra just to find him watching him. Vanden tilts his head and raises an eyebrow in question.

“I was simply wondering what major you’re in?”

“History.” He made sure to keep an eye on the table he left his things.

“That ... requires significant effort.” Astra says, seeming to be impressed.

Vanden shrugs one shoulder. “So does every other major.” 

“Right.” Astra beams. He seemed about to say more but was interrupted by someone exiting the back room.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.” A middle-aged lady with short brown hair smiled at them. “How can I help you?”

Astra’s eyes flicker to Veanden’s and the redhead gives him an encouraging nod.

“I was wondering if you have any books about the early music period?” Astar rests both his hands on the desk as he talks to the lady.

She nods her head. “I can get a list for you to choose from.” 

Seeing that everything is taken care of and there is no need for him to stick around he turns back to his table. Astra too focused on the books the lady is describing to him to notice Vanden leaving.

He sits back down in his seat and gets back to tipping down what is left of his assignment.

Vanden likes his work detailed so it takes longer for him to finish than he had first expected but soon he saves his -finally- completed work.

He lets out a relieved sigh, rubbing the back of his sore neck.

When he looks up he sees Astra sitting on the other side of the table with five books and a distressed expression on his face.

Both of his hands were in his hair, making a mess out of it. One of the books was opened in front of him and he appeared to be reading and taking notes. 

Vanden closes his laptop and studies Astra for a second. 

Normally he would just leave because this is none of his business but the guy looked like he is about to pull his hair out from whatever he is reading.

The redhead collects his things and puts them aside before he finally talks to the other man.

“Do you need some help?” Astra’s eyes snap up to him and he looks like he is about to start crying.

“Please?” He asks disparately.

The guy looked like a kicked puppy, how is Vanden supposed to say no to that.

“I don’t know much about music but let me take a look at what you got so far.” He extends a hand to take his notes and Astra hands them over eagerly.

“All help would be appreciated.” He says with a weak smile.

Vanden takes a pen from in front of Astra and pulls out a clean paper. He quickly reads through them. His handwriting is a little messy but thankfully Vanden can read it.

Turns out that he, in fact, can help. This isn’t something that you need musical talent to understand. This is history.

There were just ten pages of notes, in Vanden’s personal opinion it is going to be too short but this wasn’t his essay. He is only helping.

He writes down where Astra should add more information, what he should make shorter, some grammar that could be fixed and lastly the order they should be in.

“You are remarkably good at this.” Astra comments as he watches Vanden pointing out his mistakes.

“I’m a history major for a reason.” He finishes the last of his notes and looks up at Astra, smiling for the first time. 

Astra smiles back at him. “I’m really thankful, I have no clue what I would do without you.” He says and he seems to be genuinely honest.

“You were doing just fine on your own.” He disregards his gratitude, returning the paper to him.

“I beg to differ.” Astra laughs as he closes the book in front of him. “I think this is quite enough for one day.”

Vanden looked at his watch and was surprised to see it was past six in the evening. He gets up pulling his bag on one shoulder. “Yeah, it is getting late.”

“Oh! How about I buy you dinner as a thank you?” Astra suggests and not giving Vanden time to reject the invitation as he keeps talking. “I assume you were here for a while so you are probably hungry.”

“Um…”

“Please, let me thank you properly.” Astra insists, his colourful eyes shining brightly and damn it Vanden can’t crush his hopes.

“Alright.” He huffs in defeat, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I’m going to decide where to eat.”

Astra nods. “That is fine with me.”

They return the books they had with them to the librarian and get out.

Vanden stretches out his arms over his head. The cold night air feels wonderful against his warm skin.

Astra halts next to him, a gasp escaping him. When Vanden follows his line of sights a scandalized gasp escapes him too.

A woman was forcing the donation box in front of the library open with a crowbar.

“Wha, what are you doing?!” Vanden yells heading straight toward her.

She jumps at the sound of his voice turning around. She raises her hand in a ‘hold on’ gesture. “This isn’t what it looks like!”

“Elyse?” Astra shocks out somewhere behind him. Vanden didn’t pay any attention to him, His eyes fixated on the woman.

She had long long blue hair with an undercut on one side, brown skin, bright blue eyes and a scar cutting through her left eyebrow and cheek.

Clearly a troublemaker.

Vanden steps forward, snatching the crowbar from her hand. “Are you seriously stealing something that is given to a charity?”

She glares at him. “Give me a second to explain.”

“I don’t need an explanation, I can perfectly understand what you were doing.”He glares right back at her. “I’m pretty sure the librarian would too.”

“Maybe you should hear her out?” Astra shifts to stand next to Vanden. “Elyse, were you stealing?”

“No…” she pauses. “My ID card fell inside when I was putting in some money for charity.” One of her hands scratches a cheek, glancing to the upper right and shuffling her feet.

The way she was acting was screaming lier at him.

“See Renard, Elyse wouldn’t steal.” Astra sighs in relief and she forces herself to return the smile.

Vanden scowls at her. “If that is true why don’t we go and ask for someone to get it for you.” He says, not breaking eye contact. “It is easier than destroying public property.”

She swallows. “That sounds like a great idea, I don’t know why I didn’t think of it.”

“Lets go then!” The musician didn't seem to catch on to the thick tension in the air.

She bites her lip nervously, glaring harder at him. Her eyes flicker to Astra before back to him and she looks desperate.

Vanden stared her down, making it clear he knows she is lying before turning to Astra.

“She can do that tomorrow Astra, I don’t think the librarian would appreciate the extra work at the end of the day.” Vanden informs him, tightening his grip on the crowbar. “I’m starving, we should go to eat.”

“Oh, yeah,” Astra says, looking troubled. “Is that okay with you Elyse?”

She nods instantly. “Yeah! Don’t worry about me.” Vanden rolls his eyes when he sees her shoulders drop.

“Alright.” Astra seemed reluctant to leave her. It made Vanden wonder what the nature of their relationship was. “Should we get going?”

“Wait,” Vanden says. “I’m sure your friend, Elyse, would like to come and join us.”

Astra’s face brightens with joy. Elyse, on the other hand, wasn’t as pleased. She was catching on to the fact that Vanden wasn’t letting her off the hook that easily.

“Problem?” Vanden askes with a raised eyebrow.

“Why not.” She shrugs one shoulder.

“Now all of us can be friends.” Astra says cheerfully.

Vanden offers Elyse the crowbar back with a sharp look. A warning. Then turned on his heels, walking away.

“Lucky me.” she says dryly under her breath.

“Come on Elyse I promised Renard dinner.” Astra called out to her as he hurriedly followed Vanden.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so plz be nice to me.  
> The next chapter is Astra's POV.  
> Plz leave some love on your way out and maybe tell me what you wish to happen in this fic.  
> Oh, and who do you ship Elyse with the most? Sariel? The captain that I don't remember her name? Tell me in the comments ;)


End file.
